AngelSong part 1
by hypernewsiefreak
Summary: the guys find a girl and turn her into a newsie, she is no longer Faith Spinelli but AngelSong, can the guys protect her from what she is running from and in the process will she fall in love with the famous brooklyn leader *review*
1. Default Chapter

CHARACTERS  
  
Name: Faith (AngelSong) Age: 14  
  
Birthday: July/ 8/ 1885  
  
Love interest: later on Spot  
  
Close Friends: later on mush, specs, spot, jack, les, davey and crutchy  
  
Best friend: later on jack and spot  
  
Lives: Brooklyn and Manhattan  
  
Weight: thin (105 lbs) Height: 5'6"  
  
Hair: dark brown, to waist, silky, shiney, mostly always just left down.  
  
Eyes: deep blue  
  
How got newsie name: sings a lot  
  
how became a newsie: boys find her.  
  
Physical: gorgeous, not short, thin, not very muscular, very tan skin  
  
Personality: cautious, quiet. Clothing: found in black pants, black boots, baggy stained gray long sleeved shirt, torn brown jacket, black hat (hides hair)  
  
Ethnic stuff: Italian/American Fears: her dad  
  
Good at: singing, poker and drawing  
  
Other: nothing  
  
Other characters: Jack Les Crutchy Mush Spot Davey Kid blink Morris and Oscar delancey Mr. Stanelli  
  
  
  
(Jack's POV)  
  
"Ya almoist done sellin theah' crutchy?" I asked my fellow newsie. "yup, lets' ah' go, we posed ta meet da' guys back at Tibby's." crutchy said to me as he sold his last papes and stuck the pennies in his pocket. We started walking back when we heard a muffled scream coming from a near by alley. We ran into the alley and saw the Delancey's draggin' a kid across the pavement, laughing at the cries and struggles of the child much smaller then them. "ay' shud up arighty, ya lil' twerp." Oscar said to the kid. They began kicking the small child. I ran up to Morris and punched him in the jaw, as he went down I kicked Oscar in the side. 10 minutes later they got up and ran outta the alley, prolly runnin home to dear ol' uncle weasel. Crutchy 'hopped' over to me as I looked at the kid with amazement, the kids' hat had fallen off proving that the unconscious child was a beautiful young girl. "Jacky, they was hoiten' a goil! Them Delancey's is'a low scabs!" I nodded, agreeing with him and picked up the girl.she was really small and delicate looking. She had the face of an angel but I already noticed the bruise forming on her cheek and eye. "Common crutchy, we'sa taken hoir back to da lodging house." I said as we began walking to the house, forgetting completely about Tibby's.  
  
(At the lodging house)  
  
I sat the mystery girl in my bunk and left the room. I walking down the stairs when Mush, les, kid blink and davey walked in. "why woint ya at Tibby's jack?" Mush asked. "cum ere' and I'll show you'se." I told him walking back up the stairs. The other guys followed me into the bunkroom and to my bunk where the petite girl still lay, the bruises on her face now very visible. "why is dare' a goil in heah' jack?!" blink asked me, looking at her with confusion then worry. "And what happened to hoir cheek and eye? She gots a shinah' theah'." He said, with concern. The other guys all the looked concerned too, when she was sleeping she looked about 12 years old.not much older then Les. "2 woids.delancey bruddah's." crutchy said, stepping into the bunk room. The girl began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. When she focused in on all of us she jumped in surprisement and quickly got outta the bed, backing against the wall, farthest away from us.  
  
(Faith's POV) My whole body was aching and I couldn't remember why. I heard people talking around me and slowly opened my eyes. 6 or 7 boys were crowded around my bed. What the hell was going on???????? I jumped outta the bed I was in, not recognizing where I was and stumbled backward against the wall farthest away from them. I shook with fear as they all slowly walked towards me. Some being as tall as 6 ft it seemed. I panicked and looked around at my surroundings, looking for a way out. "we wont hoit you'se goil.its ok." a tall one with brown hair told me, he had a bandanna rapped around his neck and was actually quite handsome, faith don't think that! He's a guy.Ur in a strange place, and surrounded by these people that'll hurt you.they're just like dad, u hafta get out!!!!!!!! I noticed a window behind me, that had a fire escape next to it. I quickly threw open the window and scurried out. They all ran to the window and I watched them as I hurried down the fire escape and ran down the street. I heard them following me, gaining speed, but kept running, my hair blowing in front of my eyes. My legs were getting tired but the boys were still running after me, we had been running for prolly 15 minutes and I sighed with relief as I saw the Brooklyn Bridge ahead. These boys surly wouldn't follow me into Brooklyn, NO ONE went to Brooklyn, and everyone feared it. I could hide until I was sure they were gone then go back to Manhattan, very good plan faith! I started running across the bridge and looked back with fear as I saw the boys still running, minus the kid that had a crutch and the smallest 1. I ran straight into sumone or sumthin. "Oomph! What you'se doin heah goil?" the person asked me. He wasn't extremely tall, and was very cute; he had blue/gray eyes and dirty blonde hair about cheek bone level. I tried to back away from him but tripped and fell. Crawling backwards as he looked concerned/confused at me. He slowly walked towards me. "SPOT! DON'T LET HER LEAVE!" a boy screamed from behind me. I got up and ran past this kid 'Spot'. "Oh no you'se don't! Stop yas fightin goil! I aint goin ta hoit ya!" he said as I struggled against his grip. I cried out in frustration as the other guys were coming closer. I kicked and punched tryin to loosen his grip enough around me so I could run. I whimpered and screamed, but still he hang on. The 4 boys walked up to me, panting. "We's aint goin to hoit ya goil, just coincerned bout'cha, whats yo name.?" the tall one with the bandanna asked. I struggled against the boys grip and whimpered more. "Spot, let hoir go..." he continued. I was released. And slowly stepped away from them all. "Wait goil! Or you'se will hafta be held by spoty-boy heah again." I looked at them all fearfully. "Whats yo name?" the 1 called spot asked. I looked at him quickly then put my head down. "We woint hoit ya, jus tell us heah you'se name." 1 of them said. "My name is Faith." I whispered. "That a really lovely name Faith, my name is davey, jack tells me the Delancey's were soakin you'se, why?" he asked, stepping closer to me. I backed away again and ran into the bridge's rail. I was looking around panicked then jumped to the other side of the railing holding on. I looked at them all threatening to jump if they came closer. "ok goil, chill, we woint come any closer to ya, jus don't you'se jump." the 1 who later introduced him self as Mush said. I slowly climbed back over and sat on the ground. "Ahh!" I cried out as I held my side. Tears instantly fell down my cheeks, as my side filled with pain. I lifted my shirt a lil' to see my toffee colored skin covered in black and blue bruises. "shit." I mumbled as I dried my cheeks. The guys all gasped. "Is there sumthin wrong gentlemen?" I asked. "You'se stomach is looking like a piece of blueberry pie.and you'se is a goil and u swore, goils don't swear!" the kid with an eye patch said. Later known to me as kid blink. "I'm sorry gentlemen, my side just hurts a lot right now, but that's not an excuse, im really sorry." I said quickly. "Faith its ok, why don't we take you'se back to me lodging house, I'se da leadah of Brooklyn heah, and its closer then the Manhattan LH." Spot said. "That's ok, ill be fine." I said standing. ".but thank you." I started walking down the bridge but fell again, holding my side. I looked helplessly at the guys and they nodded. "You'se a commin to the house for a lil while Faith, you'se got anywhere to stay?" Spot asked. "No, not in New York." I said quietly as Mush and jack helped me up. "Ok boys, lets go! " Spot commanded.  
  
(Brooklyn LH)  
  
".so why you'se heah in New York? You'se aint from heah, cause no goil would start running to Brooklyn and you'se talk funny!" Kid blink said. "I was born in Italy but moved to the mid America when I was 10, then recently came here." I said. "oooh, why was da' Delancey's soakin you'se, what did you do's ta dem'?" jack asked. "um.well, they said a girl didn't belong on da streets and maybe I should come home with them, so I told them they were ignorant pigs, and when they finally comprehended that that was an insult drug me into an alley, I don't member anything after that cept waken up to you'se guys staring at me, minus Spot." I said then looked at them all. They had their mouths hanging open. "Sorry..." I laughed. "Wow.n e ways faith, you'se a need a newsie name cause you'se is becoming a newsie.you can stay either here in Brooklyn, or Manhattan. " Mush said. "ok." I simple stated, Leaning against spot, I didn't realize it until he put his arm around me, then realized how good it felt to be in sum1's arms again. "Well, lets think of a name for you hun." Davey said. I started singing a song: My life won't be planned for me Im standing tall, im gonna be free U can let me go, or I will go on my own. Cause I need to be free, Free to have the friends I want My own life to lead My heart won't be bought I never learned what u taught... Please let me go, I don't need you Anymore.. I didn't realize I was singing until I opened my eyes and saw all the guys staring at me. I blushed. "..Sorry..." I said putting my head down. "AH HAH! I know what her name should be ! .her newsie name is AngelSong! You guys like it?" Davey asked. I nodded happily, so did everyone else. "Ow." I winced again at the pain in my side. Spot looked down at me. "Boys, leave me and angelsong alone so I can clean hoir wounds." Spot said.  
  
(Spots POV)  
  
The guys filed outta the room and I told AngelSong to lift her shirt. "No!" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I woint look, I swear it, I jus need to clean ya up, ok hun?" I asked her annoyed at how soft I was being lately. "fine." She said quietly. I smiled at her and grabbed the first aid kit. She slowly lifted her shirt above her head and held it over her chest; I gasped at her bruised stomach and swore I would kill Morris and Oscar. I gently pushed on her stomach, feeling for any broken ribs. "Damnit..." I said quietly, frowning. "What, what happened?!" AngelSong asked panicking. "You'se got 2 broken ribs from dose bastoirds." I told her honestly. She looked frightened and worried at the same time. "Will I be ok?" she asked sadly. "Yes hun, ill make shore of it." I said and smiled a lil. I wrapped a bandage cloth around her stomach then gave her a clean tank top to put on. I also lended her pair of clean brown cropped pants that were in pretty good condition, just 1 blue patch on the knee. She let the stirrups hang down because they were her size.I had grown out of them 3 years ago. Haha. "Hey spot, you have any scissors?" she asked me. "Um.yea. Hold on." I found some scissors then gave them to her. She walked into then washroom and stood in front of a small mirror. She grabbed a lock of hair and cut if off. I stared at her with aw as her silky brown hair fell to the ground. When she was done she took a comb and ran it through her hair which was now only down to her shoulders. She still looked really cute. She handed me the scissors and winked then picked up handfuls of her hair off the ground and through them away. She tied up her hair and stuck her hat on. "Much betta, thank you!" she said happily and skipped away. "Goils." I laughed and ran after her.  
  
~review and tell me if I should continue~ 


	2. Chapter 2

"MY GOD FAITH WHOIT DID U DO TO YOU'SE HAIH?!" I heard mush yell at Angel Song. "It don't look that bad does it?" she asked mush. "U look like a SPOT!" he said backâE¦ut ohâE¦he's gonna get it.  
  
(Angel Songs POV) "I DO NOT!" I yelled punching him in the jaw. "Take it back mush!" I said pulling out my sling shot. "JACK, SPOT, TAKE THIS CRAZY GOIL AWAY FROM ME, SHES GOINNA KILL ME!" Mush yelled. "We'se can only pray dat she has good aim dere' mush!" Kid blink said laughing. Mush paled. I laughed at him. "I wasn't really gonna hurt you mush, but do I really look bad?" I asked frowning. "No! I was jus teas'n' you'se." he said standing up. "good." I laughed back. I saw spot standing in the doorway. "Spot come here!" I yelled. he smiled and walked over to me. "hi!" I said leaning on him. "hi-ya hun!" he said kissing the top of my head. "Aww, isn't dat sweet?" I heard a very familiar voice. I shivered and looked up to see my dad standing in the doorway. "scuse me, may we help you?" davey asked walking up to the man. "I think u can boy, see that's my daughter Faith Stanelli, its time for her to come home." He grinned evilly advancing towards me. "is dat really you'se dad dere' Angel Song?" Spot asked me smiling. I nodded looking down. "Nice to meet ya sir!" Mush said reaching out his hand. My dad just scowled at him and moved closer to me. "Come here faith, were going home!" he said coldly. All the guy's looked sad and confused. "Dad, I wanna stay here, please?" I begged. "I SAID LETS GO!" he yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room. "I think u shoiuld let hoir go!" Jack said as spot, kid blink, mush, skittery, specs and crutchy came and stood behind him. I started whimpering as he held my arm tighter. "Shut up whore!" he yelled slapping me across the face. "Ahh!" I cried out as I spit the blood outta my mouth and glared at him. The guys were already running towards us and spot had his sling shot. "GET OUT! AND LEAVE HOIR HEAH! "Jack yelled getting in fighting position. "Fine have the lil whore; she's trash, just like her mom." He said evilly. He shoved me to the floor and spit on my face. "Don't talk about my mother like that u bastard! She was betta then u eva deserved!" I yelled running up to him and jumping on his back, knocking him over. Spot and Specs pulled me off and held me back as Jack, Mush and Skittery shoved my dad out the door. "LET ME GO!" I yelled crying. Spot and specs let me go and I ran up to the bunkroom and flung myself over my bed, crying into the pillow. Sum1 came up 10 minutes later and sat on my bunk, slowly rubbing my back. I turned around and sat up to see jack and Spot there. I looked at spot sadly with tear streaked cheeks. He pulled me into a hug. I cried onto his shoulder, as he smoothed my hair down. I sniffled and sat up. "im sorry for all the trouble you guysâE¦I don't know how he knew I was in BrooklynâE¦" I said wiping my eyes. "shh, its aint no problem, we'se jus' woirried bout'cha." Spot said smiling a lil bit. I looked up at jack and smiled faintly. "Thank you, you guys are all I have left âE¦.but can we go back to Manhattan tomorrow? I know my way around there a lil betterâE¦and it's uh...a lil less threatening if u catch my drift" I said smiling a lil more. "Shore hunâE¦uh...Jacky-boy, could u excuse us for a moiment?" spot asked taking my hand. "Shore!" he said walking outta the room. "I knows we'se just met but woild you'se like to be my goil?" Spot asked me. "Yes, I would love to spot!" I said happily, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Wow! I gosta go tell Jacky-boy that you'se just kissed me! I'se will be right backâE¦don't move! I'se getting more kisses when I'se commin' back!" Spot said running outta the room. "boysâE¦" I laughed and laid back. 


End file.
